


No Room for gods Among Men

by HoneybadgerGotzNoChill



Category: Shannara Chronicles
Genre: Amberle - Freeform, Ambertree - Freeform, Eretria - Freeform, Multi, PrincessRover - Freeform, Shannara Chronicles - Freeform, Wil Ohmsford - Freeform, shannara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneybadgerGotzNoChill/pseuds/HoneybadgerGotzNoChill





	No Room for gods Among Men

The sounds of the battles, of the whirring grind of magick against magick and Wil calling for Amberle faded the moment she entered the tree and it's door began to close.  
It was as if her entire body exploded then into the surrounding light, every particle of her being reaching into every micro space this ancient light couldn’t fill, giving it a stronger and new glow. Even still she felt as though she were in one piece as the Ellcrys called to her, caressed and embraced her until the whispering voice no longer echoed outside, but within the elven princess. Amberle Elessedil had merged with the Ellcrys, had expanded and melted in the thralls of powerful magick until at last she was the Ellcrys, born anew.

Seconds, it only felt like seconds before the light began to slowly implode toward its center, where Amberle’s heart would be, giving the elven princess clarity of her surroundings as it slowly faded to a dim aura. It wasn’t as she thought it would be, not like when she had gone through the bloodfire and stood on a vast beach with the Ellcrys, this was dismal and full of tortured moans followed by pained howls that scratched at the eardrum.

Looking around her, she could see open landscape as far as the eye could see aside from two landmarks; a massive pit that she stood at the edge of, and a perfect replica of the Ellcrys tree colorful and tall against the dead plain. When she looked down into the pit, lined with long spikes that curved inward to create a dome shape, she could see the thousands upon thousands of bodies writhing and squirming about like trapped snakes, the source of each cringeworthy moan. Some were even trying to climb the tall walls, but they wouldn't make it. These were the demons that each leaf of the Ellcrys represented, the demons the princess sacrificed herself and all she knew or would have known to save the world. Amberle knew her job as if she'd been doing it her whole life, planted in her mind like a long lost memory, triggered to now resurface.

She still wore the same clothes she'd been traveling in on the quest, her father's sword still hanging at her side, of which she now unsheathed seeing a rotting hand crash down and dig into the dry earth. One had managed to reach the top and was trying to climb onto a spike to a point he could slip his body up, but Amberle wouldn't-couldn't allow it. These demons had to stay in the pit, had to be watched and dealt with swiftly to keep them from breaking free again. She was the keeper now, her job had only just begun.

"Amberle."

It was so sudden and unexpected, the elven princess nearly dropped her sword and fell to the ground. Amberle had to use the sword to keep her balance, and keep from falling into the pit, she couldn't understand what had happened yet already knew. The familiar voice, accompanied with a wave of pain that hit her in the chest, knocked the breath right out of her causing tears to immediately well in her eyes. She could feel pain, anger, sorrow; gripping her chest tight in their unseen fist, making the task of getting her breath back a lot harder.

"Amberle, please talk to me." The voice begged and though she opened her mouth to say his name, nothing came out and nothing got in. She was caught in the limbo of breathless agony. "I know you're in there somewhere."

The roar that came from the pit was what broke the hold the outside force had over her, at least she thought so. It brought her to focus on the demon that was nearly at the tip of one of the spikes, roaring in foresight of its victory. Amberle coughed in the wake of the deep breath she drew, the air hitting her lungs to fast and too quick, but she was alert and so was the demon. It was already too far out on the spike for her to get without crawling out on the spikes, and Amberle knew that was not the best idea. She would have to wait for it to make it's move at the tree that she now stood between it and the demon.

Once the demon had made it free of the pit, had made it onto the same ground as the tree and Amberle, it huffed through it's nose and growled *"Hi yan gaf sa lenach b'Yoros ash, e Haila." Amberle had heard the language before from the Dagda Mor and Allanon, but she'd never understood the ancient Druid language, though she understood everything this demon had just told her and she felt confused. She believed her time on Earth already was over.

*"Hi hus koal," she replied in the same tongue as though she'd been speaking it all her life.

The demon laughed, *"Hi Elkris juth. Enáina thil shi u mör shef." Then without a moment of hesitation, he was rushing Amberle, raising a sword that he seemed to pull out of thin air, to bring down on her to end it all with one stroke.

Then Amberle heard her, so faintly she wasn't even sure of it, "It's you."

*Your time on this Earth is over, Elf./I am dead./The Ellcrys lives. It is my honor to end you.


End file.
